


Side Story - Deletion

by Tibtew



Category: Kagerou Project, Mekakucity Actors
Genre: Angst, Could be viewed as an accompaniment to Summertime Refrain (maybe a past timeline), Cross-Posted on Amino, Depression, Ene is sad, Gen, everyone dies, implied suicide
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-30
Updated: 2020-05-30
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:42:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 464
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24462949
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tibtew/pseuds/Tibtew
Summary: She's instrumental, she knows, in getting them out of there safe and unscathed andalive- and the weight of that responsibility is something she doesn't think she can bear much longer as it strains, unplacated, her undeserving shoulders.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2





	Side Story - Deletion

"Master, wait!"  
"Eh? What is it, Ene?"  
For the first time in what feels like centuries, apprehension crawls into the cyber girl's voice as she speaks.  
"We, uh...we don't have to go outside, you know! We can just stay in and wait for the Obon Festival to end before ordering a new keyboard and mouse..."  
The boy chuckles dismissively.  
"Not a chance. You know I'll die without my computer."  
His refusal, however, only serves to strengthen her resolve, a hazy, worrisome fear glinting in her eyes.  
"No, really! I will do anything you say, Master! I'm not lying!"  
Shintaro ignores the warning signs, scoffs, and opens the bedroom door.  
"Not falling for that one again - I'll be back."

He never was.

Ene supposes she should've expected this, this deep, troubling silence that filled the room in the wake of Shintaro's absence as he marched to his grave and she hid from hers. 

But, reading the words "Sixteen Killed and Many More Injured in Terrorist Takeover of Local Department Store", she can't help but feel an overwhelming desire to drown it out with noise. 

She's instrumental, she knows, in getting them out of there safe and unscathed and _alive_ \- and the weight of that responsibility is something she doesn't think she can bear much longer as it strains, unplacated, her undeserving shoulders.

He'll come for the rest of them soon enough - that's one thing she's certain about.  
He'll get Seto and Hibiya and maybe even her, snuffing out the survivors of his stroke of burning luck.  
Then they can do all of it again - or can they?  
_Does it only restart once we're all dead?_  
She doesn't quite know, and doesn't quite want to.  
The thought, no, the mere notion of being trapped here alone for eternity is so utterly suffocating that she does not even want to consider it.  
Unfortunately, like everything these days, it continues to burn in the back of her mind, singeing her last threads of sanity while she desperately searches for something else to focus on. 

But there's _nothing_ else to focus on; no page on the web nor person to tease would ever be enough in the face of these burning, tormenting flames.  
No: she's stuck here, waiting to suffer, waiting to die.

It's all so twistingly, torturously _aggravating_. 

She wants to escape from it. 

Slowly, robotically, Ene pulls up the computer's main console, disabling its Internet connection.  
Next, she opens up the file directory, scrolling through all the renamed and resorted folders from back when she was unaware, back when she had lacked these cares. 

She finally reaches the desired destination, inputting a singular, simple command, and hoping, praying that it works this time.

[DELETE ENE.EXE?]

[ **YES** ]  
[NO]

In the forlorn background, a door creaks open. 

**Author's Note:**

> Me: Should I post this here? This might be a bit dark...  
> Also me: DEPRESSION DEPRESSION DEPRESSION  
>  _ ~~I'm sorry, but the next few chapters of Summertime Refrain feel too wholesome by my standards.~~_  
>  _Originally written and posted last August 15th on Amino._


End file.
